


I want you so bad, I'm pushing my luck, It feels like being hit by a truck

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [10]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Amy can't live without Tim and Tim can't live without Amy, Beep Beep Richie, Can I BE more obvious or what?!, Dorks in Love, F/M, FUCK I LOVE THIS, FUUUCK this is some self indulgent egocentric love driveling, Fluff, I am fucking awesome, I love Tim Curry, I'm having the time of my life with this shit, Idiots in Love, MARY SUE AINT GOT NOTHING ON ME, ME - Freeform, OH BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABYBOY, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Soulmates, The sound of your heartbeat promise so much, This is MY brain and MY wish, Tim Curry - Freeform, Tim/Amy is life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, and I dont even CARE if you read this or not, eternal SOULMATES, for my own gratification of course, grinning from ear to ear, jobbig jävel, romantic nonsense, this is SOOO fucking for me, tooting my own horn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: "Making love I like watching all your fireworks. I like it when I light those stars in your eyes. Just like fireworks in the sky"





	I want you so bad, I'm pushing my luck, It feels like being hit by a truck

**Author's Note:**

> "Making love I like watching all your fireworks. I like it when I light those stars in your eyes. Just like fireworks in the sky"

_"I've never brought you flowers,"_ he said out of the blue.

_"What?"_

_"Flowers. I've never given you flowers..."_

_"You've also never given me diamonds or chocolate in a heart shaped box."_

She grinned and he looked really pensive.

_"And it's totally ok, Tim. You know I'm not that kind of girl."_

_"But I wanna be able to give you nice things."_

_"And you do!"_

_"I do?"_

_"Oh my god, yes! You brought me out of a deep dark hole, Tim. You took away my fear, and you made me stop hating myself. That's the most precious gift I ever could've imagined to receive."_

_"My baby..."_

_"You know, I had lost pretty much all hope on life and people before I met you, and I was certain everything was fucked forever._

_"That makes me so sad to hear, love."_

_"And I don't need material stuff! I want you and our love, that's all that matters to me."_

_"That's all that matters to me too..."_

_"Sometimes I completely forget to breathe when your eyes meet mine. No one has ever looked at me the way you do, Tim. Like, I'm the most beautiful girl in the world, and that I matter too, and it makes me feel so special."_

_"That's because you **are** that beautiful, my love. I cannot believe how lucky I am to have you in my life - that you even  **wanna** be with me."_

_"I can't even imagine my life without you."_

_"You saved me too, you know. I didn't realise how joyless I was before I met you, and life was just on autopilot, like an endless re-run of a movie I didn't even really like **that** much. But then came you and you gave my life purpose. And for that, I owe you everything!"_

He stopped talking just to be able to put all his focus on her magnificant and radiant face. He admired her so, and he marveled how her smile had the ability to light up any dark and agonizing time, and how she could turn a horrible day around and make it completely beautiful again just by being her. How flawless and perfect she was without even trying. He couldn't get enough of her. He  _didn't_ wanna get enough of her and that mouth-watering little body of hers that could drive him 50 shades of insane. In sweats or in an elegant dress or just in plain jeans and a shirt, it didn't matter what she wore - she made everything fabulous and striking.

He cupped her face and smiled warmly. She was all-consuming, enticing and radiant.  
And the feelings she stirred in him could be comparable to the deepest space with the brightest stars - it was unfatomable and vast.  
It stretched out for eternity.  
He had ravenous appetite for her, merciless and ferocious, and he adored her more than any love song written by the greatest word-poets put together.

Wrapping his arms around her slender, petite body he felt electrified, and unbeatable. Immortal in every sense of the word, and he knew that he would spend the remainder of his days on this earth with her.


End file.
